Tina Live in Europe
Треклист DISC 1 1. What You Get Is What You See 2. Break Every Rule 3. I Can't Stand the Rain 4. Two People 5. Girls 6. Typical Male 7. Back Where You Started 8. Better Be Good to Me 9. Addicted to Love 10. Private Dancer 11. We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome) 12. What's Love Got to Do with it 13. Let's Stay Together 14. Show Some Respect DISC 2 1. Land of 1,000 Dances 2. In the Midnight Hour 3. 634-5789 Live (with Robert Cray) 4. A Change Is Gonna Come 5. River Deep, Mountain High 6. Tearing Us Apart (with Eric Clapton) 7. Proud Mary 8. Help! 9. Tonight (with David Bowie) 10. Let's Dance (With David Bowie) 11. Overnight Sensation 12. It's Only Love (With Bryan Adams) 13. Nutbush City Limits 14. Paradise Is Here Тексты песен What You Get Is What You See Some boys got the look of a Greek Adonis Some boys try to talk you off your feet Some boys think they're gods gift to woman Some boys think they're sweet enough to eat Try to change the habit of a lifetime Don't even try Cause when you cut down deeper than the icing You realize Chorus: What you get is what you see Ain't nothing more to it And if you wanna love a woman like me It takes a man to do it If what you get is what you see Then I don't want your kind of love Some guys got lips that you can't help kissing (Muh, muh, muh) And some guys got a smile you can't resist Some guys gotta build a reputation They just wanna add you to the list You got a lot of physical attraction I can't deny But can you guarantee me satisfaction While I'm still waiting, waiting, waiting... Chorus So let me see your cards on the table Before I buy I always read the writing on the label So give me reason to believe there's more to you than meets the eye Chorus Break Every Rule Every road that I walk Every single flight I ever take Though I'm thousands of miles away In my mind every journey leads me closer to you I've been all around this world I've been in far too many states But I'm under your spell I've made my mistakes, oh, you can probably tell You're every dream that I dream You're every beautiful thing I've ever seen I'm always singing your praises Counting the days away Chorus: I would be your slave I'd even be your fool I'm so in love with you I'm in love with you baby I'm gonna break every rule I hope you can forgive Every white lie I'm forced to tell They say that everything's fair in love and in war And I'm not above cheating for you One night I'll catch you off your guard And you will finally fall so hard Strategically speaking I'm already beaten I'll surrender to you You're every dream that I dream You're every beautiful thing I've ever seen I'm always singing your praises Counting the days away Chorus Every road that I walk on Every flight that I ever take Every dream that I dream of Every journey brings me closer to you I Can't Stand The Rain (Ann Peebles, D. Bryant & B. Miller) Chorus: I can't stand the rain Against my window Bringingback sweet memories I can't stand the rain Against my window Because he's not here with me Hey window pane Do you remember How sweet it used to be When we were together Everything was so grand Now that we're parted There's one sound That I just can't stand Chorus I can't stand the rain Against my window Bringing back sweet memories I can't stand the rain Two People Two people living on the edge of life Are people running out of dreams and time I can hear it when you tell me so I can feel it but I can't let go Chorus: Two people gotta stick together and love one another Save it for a rainy day Some people gotta stay whatever Give one another shelter on a rainy day Two people living in the way we do Are people trying to keep a love anew What to say to make some sense of it What to do to make the feeling fit Chorus I'll come running to your rescue You gotta stand by me There's a lot of love between us We should never let go Girls Girls, we come and we go We kiss, come and we go Like a breeze, brushing your cheek Like pain, like the tears on a face Girls, we come and we go Like spirits, we vanish at dawn My heart,suspended in time Like you, vanish like tears in the rain Girls, we take our loves away Like spirits living so far away Girls, pretending to break down and cry Girls, whispering wind, what are we giving away We used to be so happy Remember, remember, so happy I never knew, how lonely, how lonely How lonely could feel Typical Male Tell me lawyer what to do I think I'm falling in love with you Defend me, from the way I feel Won't you give me some advice On how to handle my private life I'm sure that we can make a deal I confess I'm a fool for men with a clever mind But your intellect ain't no match For this heart of mine [Chorus: All I want is a little reaction Just enough to tip the scales I'm just using my female attraction On a typical male, on a typical male Your sense of justice I'll embrace But your defense don't help my case I'm deep in trouble with the law Something about authority Seems to bring out the bad in me Hey lawyer, gotta catch me when I fall Oh they say that you match your wits with the best of them But I know when I'm close you're just like the rest of them Chorus So put your books aside Loosen off the suit and tie Open up your heart and let me in Open up your heart and let me in Chorus Back Where You Started Baby, tell me what you're trying to prove Playing games with my heart Hey now listen, I ain't gonna take one more night You're the one who broke the rules And I'm the one who played the fool Now you're trying to tell me it's alright You should know better than to hurt a friend You'll never get another chance again Chorus: You'll be back where you started I know you won't admit it but you're broken-hearted Back where you started You think it's gonna be easy but it just gets harder, harder You had a way with words One look and I was under your spell I didn't know should I stay or should I run You can't deny you told me lies Love 'em and leave 'em, baby, that's your style I'm not afraid to take life as it comes You play with fire I guess you'll never learn You mess with me, babe, you 're gonna get burned You'll be back where you started Then you'll know how it feels when you've been discarded Back where you started You think you got it made but it won't get you far, no it won't get you far Who's gonna help ya, throw you a lifetime I'll tell you one thing, you've really done it this time You took your one chance and let it slip away You're not the kind who'll ever settle down The rumor's getting out all over town You'll be... Chorus Better Be Good To Me A prisoner of your love Entangled in your web Hot whispers in the night I'm captured by your spell captured Oh yes I'm touched by this show of emotion Should I be fractured by your lack of devotion Should I, should I? Chorus: You better be good to me That's how it's gotta be now Cause I don't have no use For what you loosely call the truth Oh, You better be good to me I think it's also right That we don't need to fight We stand face to face And you present your case And I know you keep telling me that you love me And I really do wanna believe But did you think I'd just accept you in blind faith Oh sure babe, anything to please you Chorus You better be good to me That's how it's gotta be now Cause I don't have the time For your over loaded lines You better be good to me And I really don't see Why it's so hard to be Good to me And I don't understand What's your plan That you can't be Good to me What I can't feel I surely cannot see Why can't you be Good to me And if it's not real I do not wish to see Why can't you be Good to me Addicted To Love The lights are on but you're not home Your mind is not your own Your body sweats, your body shakes Another kiss is what it takes You can't eat, you can't sleep There's no doubt you're in deep Your throat is tight, you can't breathe Another kiss is all you need You like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh, yeah It's closer to the truth, you know You're gonna have to face it You might as well face it, you're addicted to love You see the signs but you can't read You're running at a different speed Your heart beats at double time Another kiss and you'll be mine One track mind, you can't be saved Another young love is all you crave And if the sun left you You don't mind if you do You like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh, yeah It's closer to the truth, you see You're gonna have to face it You're gonna have to face that you're addicted to love You might as well face it, you're addicted to love Private Dancer All the men come in these places And the men are all the same You don't look at their faces And you don't ask their names You don't think of them as human You don't think of them at all You keep your mind on the money Keeping your eyes on the wall Chorus: I'm your private dancer A dancer for money I'll do what you want me to do I'm your private dancer A dancer money Any old music will do I wanna make a million dollars I wanna live out by the sea Have a husband and some children Yeah, I guess I want a family All the men come in these places And the men are all the same You don't look at their faces And you don't ask their names 2x Deutschmarks or dollars American Express will nicely...Thank You! Let me loosen up your collar Tell me do you wanna see me do the shimmy again Chorus We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome) Out of the ruins Out from the wreckage Can't make the same mistake this time We are the children The last generation We are the ones they left behind And I wonder when we are ever gonna change Living under the fear, till nothing else remains We don't need another hero We don't need to know the way home All we want is life beyond Thunderdome Looking for something We can rely on There's gotta be something better out there Love and compassion Their day is coming All else are castles built in the air And I wonder when we are ever gonna change Living under the fear till nothing else remains All the children say We don't need another hero We don't need to know the way home All we want is life beyond Thunderdome So what do we do with our lives We leave only a mark Will our story shine like a light Or end in the dark Give it all or nothing We don't need another hero We don't need to know the way home All we want is life beyond Thunderdome What's Love Got To Do With It You must understand Категория:АльбомыКатегория:CDКатегория:LiveКатегория:1988Категория:1980-еКатегория:Страницы с буклетамиКатегория:Страницы с текстами песенКатегория:Альбомы содержащие дуэтыКатегория:Тина ТернерКатегория:Хард-рокКатегория:Поп-рок